


Unexpected Deal

by maeumdaero_hae



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Foggy Is The Best, Gen, M/M, Madame Gao loves foggy, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeumdaero_hae/pseuds/maeumdaero_hae
Summary: Daredevil did not expect this. He received a call from Madame Gao, to meet. In a her house. In broad daylight. And here's the catch, they will not talk about business.orBasically, Foggy is sweetheart, practically an angel that even Madame Gao had gone protective over him.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	Unexpected Deal

**Author's Note:**

> i refuse to believe that madame gao and foggy didn't even meet for once in all their lives staying in hell's kitchen. also foggy is a sweetheart, an angel, a darling boy and even madame gao is soft for him. who isn't tho? not me.
> 
> enjoy and hope you like it! kudos and comments are certainly appreciated! <3

Basically, Foggy is sweetheart. Practically an angel. So when he saw this old woman trying to reach out to a dirt on the hem of her skirt, he helped her. It's not much but that old woman seemed to be so happy about it.  
  
Thats not the last time. Foggy thinks they have the same taste for bread and coffee.  
  
Foggy learned on the 3rd time they see each other that her name is Gao Yoo-Lin and insists to call her Mrs. Lin but Foggy, being the darling that he is decided to call her Ms. Lin.  
  
Foggy told Matt about her. The old woman who pretty much adopted him everytime he buys his routine order of a cheese bread and a coffee, black but with two spoons of milk.  
  
"Ms. Lin said its not a black coffee but i begged to differ."  
  
"Pretty sure he's right, Foggy."

\--  
  
Then came the day matt received a letter as daredevil.  
  
"1 p.m. Saturday. Gao's residence."  
  
That's it.  
  
\--  
  
Now, Matt didnt care about Gao's heroin business because she doesnt operate in Hell's Kitchen. Matt's learned that she's only here for a vacation and relaxation. She mainly operates in other places.  
  
But the problem here is that Matt doesn't know how she knew about him. Because he never had any encounters with her or with her business.  
  
Then the next day came and another letter came "Invite darling Foggy too." it said.  
  
Matt's fairly sure Foggy had told him that Ms. Lin calls her Darling Foggy. Sweetheart sometimes. And angel once.  
  
This put Matt in a jumble. How is foggy friends with Madame Gao? or, is Madam Gao the Ms. Lin Foggy talks so fondly about?  
  
One way to know.  
  
\--  
  
Matt entered the Gao Residence through the front door but not quite through the gate.

Madame Gao was stirring her cup of tea as Matt walked towards her donned in his Daredevil suit.   
  
Matt was surprised she spoke english. He never heard her speak english even from afar when he was listening for the people that needs help.  
  
"I'd have preferred if you came with sunday dress, Mr. Daredevil"  
  
"I felt the need to come as the one you sent a letter for."  
  
She chuckles. "Come, sit. Remove your mask."  
  
"I'm sorry to disappoint but the mask stays."  
  
She nods and took a sip off her cup.  
  
"Now, now, Matthew. It's a pity you didn't bring Darling Foggy so we're just going to have a talk about him."  
  
Matt froze. It's dumb to act as if she's not right with what she said.  
  
"Madame Gao." Matt's voice were clipped as he removed his mask and sat down on the couch beside her.  
  
"I will assume you take your tea with a spoonful of honey."  
  
Matt's lost at the game she's playing but she knows about Foggy and now they're going to talk about him.

"Just like how Foggy makes it for me." he confirmed.  
  
Madame Gao smiled. "He's a perfect man, Mr. Daredevil."  
  
"Please, you know who I am. Call me Matthew."  
  
"Hmm. You're not quite surprised."  
  
Matt picked up the cup and took a sip. Just like how Foggy makes it.  
  
"Foggy must have told you even the brand of the things we use in our office." Matt quipped to which Madam Gao hummed her agreement to. "I was surprised but I figured we're not here to talk about business. Just like what you've said, Madame."  
  
"I see."  
  
The silence goes on like that for a few minutes both enjoying the tea at the same time staying vigilant to each other.  
  
"Your Foggy is a sweetheart." Madame Gao said as she put down her cup back on the table. "He doesn't deserve to be lied to."  
  
That statement surprised him more than the fact that Madame Gao knows who he is.  
  
"I know you won't tell him because you want to protect him but it also won't do him right to be so worried everytime you go home with bruises and cuts."  
  
Matt opened his mouth to speak but was beaten to it.  
  
"I agree with you on not letting him know. The city is more dangerous these days. Fisk is lurking behind the shadows. The Russians are getting bolder. The Yakuza's are gearing their engine up. But our darling boy doesn't deserve that. Being lied to."  
  
Matt let her words stir his mind a minute and Madame Gao lets him.  
  
Matt should really correct her on pertaining Foggy as 'their' or 'his' darling or sweetheart or whatever but she's more perceptive that him. He won't be able to lie to her.  
  
"I have been planning on telling him as soon as possible. I have tried to tell him after we took down Fisk but the Russians came strolling in and I can't have Foggy worrying about me and me worrying about him everytime I confront the russians." Matt starts.  
  
"It was different with Fisk. He wants less trouble and deaths but the Russians doesn't care about that." Madame Gao must have sensed the fear in him as she pushed another cup of tea on Matt's direction.  
  
Matt carefully felt the cup on the table and took a sip. He can't really understand why Madame Gao and him are talking about Foggy but then it _is_ Foggy they were talking about. Matt shouldn'e be so surprised.  
  
"May I ask how did you know Foggy?"  
  
The smile on her tone was audible when she said "I would love to meet him in another life. Maybe as my son or my lover. He is an angel."  
  
Matt has to agree on the last part but not really on the first two parts.  
  
"Is that you telling me he approached you," Matt paused, swallowing another sip of tea. "Or is it because you knew he's connected to me?"  
  
Madame Gao's voice changed. Calm and dangerous. "I know everyone connected to you, Mr. Devil."  
  
That cleared some things up a bit. Maybe more than Matt wants to know but the information is welcomed.

"So he approached you."  
  
"Ah, a sweetheart really. He could've just picked up my handkerchief, gave it to me and leave but he helped me wipe the hem of my skirt, too."  
  
"Yeah, typical Foggy." matt smiled.  
  
"That is why I am going to help you outwit and outrun the Russian's plan. I cannot have that darling boy all worried about his lover everytime he comes home showering in crimson."  
  
Matt choked. He's sure madam gao knows Foggy and him aren't lovers. She knew who he is behind the Daredevil mask and all of his connections. Obviously, she knows they aren't.  
  
"My mistake. I spoke out of turn."  
  
Matt seriously doesn't know how this woman's head work.  
  
"Thank you." He answers her offer instead. "The conditions?"  
  
Madam Gao chuckles. Matt felt her stand up, walked, and sat beside him.  
  
"One condition only."  
  
Matt faced her.  
  
"I want Foggy to visit me every other week.  
  
That was a condition Matt did not expect. He expected for her to ask for him turn a blind eye to her heroin business, or for him to confess to Foggy his vigilante side, or maybe for him to face the Russian siblings alone. Surely, it is not on the condition that Foggy visits her every other week.  
  
"Is that inclusive of Foggy being safe in all the conflicts that may arise?" Matt needed to know that. He would gladly turn down the offer and face the Russians himself. Maybe Madame Gao too if it will secure Foggy's safety in all of these.  
  
"Maybe i did not spoke out of turn after all." Madame Gao pointed out although Matt isn't sure wha she exactly is she pointing out. Matt wants to groan. "Yes. you have my word and no harm will come upon that angel's way. Even if the battle will be between the two of us."  
  
Madame Gao promised. Matt still stays still a little bit, hear her heartbeat if she was telling the truth. Hm, good enough.  
  
Matt knew better than to be suspicious of Madame Gao's words but just to be sure. It _is_ Foggy that they were talking about.  
  
Matt nodded and picked up his mask. "We have an agreement then, Madame Gao."  
  
"The visitation starts next week."  
  
"I will come by next time to discuss with you my plans on taking down the Russians." Matt walked towards her front door.  
  
"I expect you to."  
  
Matt's not sure if that pertains to what he previously said or an entirely different thing but he nodded and left just like the way he arrived.

**Author's Note:**

> i've reecently started to rewatched daredevil and im on S01E10 so maybe shout/talk to me about them on twt!
> 
> @616seungkwan


End file.
